Mich and Luna/Transcript
Episode 3: "Mich and Luna" (Yusuf Amir is busy getting ready to head out into the city when a sword ends up hitting and piercing his bedroom door.) Yusuf: What the fuck? ???: Yar! I be here to steal yer booty! (Yusuf turns around and sees the Corpirate.) Yusuf: No, don't do that! Corpirate: You had yer best blueprint since yer career in Liberty City, landlubber. I came from the Exchange to look from them blueprints. Yar. Yusuf: Look, uh..., Corpirate, we can come to some compromise! I'll sell you another stake! Another piece of stock! Just don't take my blueprints! Corpirate: Yer X already marked the spot, Yusuf Amir. Lest this new business opportunity go smoothly and I won't have to literally have yer booty! (The Corpirate leaves with the blueprints, leaving Yusuf shocked. Meanwhile at an adjacent building..) Packie: Shit! Not good! Takato: So Yusuf isn't gonna do anything about that? We need to get over there! Packie: We can't risk that! We're still in trouble with that Bulgarin guy. Until Mich gets back with us, we can't do anything. Takato: Then we'll just have to tell him. (Tries calling Mich) (Thinking) Hope he charged his phone.... (Meanwhile, back at C.J.'s, a knock is heard on Mich's door.) Mich: Come in. (Luna enters) Vice Principal Luna: Hey. Mich: Hey. Luna: Look. I'm sorry for getting upset at you earlier. Mich: Nothing to it. What I should've done is left some sort of proper notice. Luna: I just wish you wouldn't have went through that pain. Mich: No doubt. Luna: So. You want to go out later? Mich: Sure. (Mich and Luna try going for the kiss, but they were interrupted by Lester.) Lester: Whoa! Sorry! Mich: Dammit, Lester!! What is it?! Lester: Hey! I said sorry!! Takato and McReary reported back! (Meanwhile, back at Lester's place..) Lester: The man is called the Corpirate, he's a Pirate and Business Tycoon. Mich: So, what's reason for interrupting that near kiss? Lester: He stole some blueprints from Yusuf Amir, an Arabic Nightclub and Real-Estate owner. Now, according to omegaleague.com, these blueprints were originally created dataDyne as a Weapon Research facility. Yusuf bought the prints after the idea was scrapped and transformed them into a Nightclub type of Blueprints. It's best to assume that the Corpirate wanted to use them for its original purpose. Mich: Then we need to move on this, ASAP! I can't call Carolina or Wash, they're already on assignment in Skyrim. Lester: I know some people! First I'll call William Miles. You go over to Canterlot and pick up Henry and Rika. They have Digimon partners. Mich: I don't know any other plans besides ask you what to do. I'll get on it. Lester: Alright. I'll get in contact with William. You go to Canterlot, get Henry and Rika, go over to the Muholland Interchange, and get set up. Mich: Got it. TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:Coolautiz Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Fire Rebellion Chronicles Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Bulgarin Arc Category:Corpirate Arc Category:Mich and Luna